


Bull Riding Seems So Easy! And Other Famous Last Words.

by Crustybongwater



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crustybongwater/pseuds/Crustybongwater
Summary: This is just an excuse so I can write glam cowboy sasuke. modern au where sasuke is a fabulous bull rider in a small college town in Texas. Naruto is a college kid who moved there from California. hilarity and angry makeouts ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of his boots chiming with each step filled the hall. A rhythmic song of clatter and metallic crashing. There was something comforting in the noise. Perhaps because of how long he'd had these still spotless white, soft leather boots with the adorable (loud) metal charms on the tassels, or, perhaps because the thumping of his weight on the wooden floor mimicked the sound of a beating heart. His own heart, true and proud, always present. Always there, no matter what else happened around him.  


  
Sasuke didn't exactly pride himself on where he was going at the moment. A bar with a getup always set him on edge. Much less a getup that was so on the nose with his own. Well, both on the nose and desperately, pathetically different. Honky tonk. A sleazy place with horse shoes on the wall and shitty country playing on crackling speakers. Other guys his age loved this place. Maybe because it was the only gay bar in town. Maybe because 4/5 of them weren't from around Texas and thought this was an authentic experience. Either way, it was Sasuke's least favorite place to be. It was also the only place he ever really went outside of work or the arena.  


  
Carefully, he stepped inside and surveyed the crowd. No one stood out. Then again, no one usually did. The whole bar, consisting of one large, poorly lit room, smelled strongly of stale cigarettes. It may be illegal to allow smoking in your establishment, but- "cowboy's" clearly hadn't gotten the message. Or they just didn't give a shit. Sasuke wasn't really the smoking type anyway. He did have a fat wad of chew between his lip and teeth however, something he spat on the floor with no regard. It was messy enough already that such a digression would be almost completely unnoticeable, even at the end of the night when the lights came up and the cleaning crew moved through. He had about 4 hours until last call and he was gonna make the damn most of it though. He slid onto a stool and ordered his usual cosmopolitan, looking around again, eyes moving quickly, darting over each face. Nothing, nothing, nothing- oh, fuck. Eye contact.  


  
It took Sasuke a few seconds to register what happened. Piercing blue eyes met his- and then, the eyes winked. Again, oh, fuck. He broke the spell by looking away, quickly surveying the man he'd just connected with. Okay, alright. Not bad. Blonde, messy hair. A tan. Freckles. Oh yeah, he could work with this. Sasuke sat up a little as the blonde approached, feeling a smirk play at his lips. The man opened his mouth, and, at last- sasuke got his first taste of his voice.  


  
"What are you, some kinda preformer?"  


  
Sasuke's smirk very, very quickly turned into a scowl.  


  
"What are you, some kind of asshole? Fuck off."  


  
Mystery man looked taken aback, but then rolled his eyes.  
"What, you just dress like that every day?"  


  
"Yes."  


  
"Oh."  


  
They both fell silent, Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits so tight his eyes could be closed.  


  
"...for the record, though, I do ride bull." It was only fair to be honest. He asked if he was a preformer- and, that could be considered a performance. Or a sport. Depends on who you ask.  


  
"Ohhhhh." The man nodded like it all made sense, before sticking out his hand for a shake.  


  
"I'm Naruto. Can I buy you a drink then, rodeo clown?"  
Sasuke bristled and started to say something, but 'Naruto' just snorted and raised his hands.  


  
"C'mon, it was a joke! Don't be so serious."  


  
Maybe Sasuke had less to work with here than he thought. He huffed just a little and rolled his head back, cracking his neck and making his jaw pop in a fluid motion.  


  
"Fine. Get me a Jameson on the rocks." He hates whiskey. Why did he get whiskey. He wanted to impress this boy but now he has to down a cup of satan's ass juice. God hes so dumb.  


  
"Ooh, fancy." The blonde boy teased as he ordered two drinks. His own was one of those beers people shove orange wedges in. God. He wasnt from around here.  


  
"So, where exactly are you from then, city boy?" Sasuke decided to tease back. He wasn't going to let this dumbass have all the fun. It was also literally the only way he knew how to flirt.  
"San Fran." The other boy grinned a little bit and tucked some hair behind his ear. A little bit of a dick? Yes. Cute as all hell? Also yes. Sasuke whistled, low and sweet.  


  
"Damn, pretty far from home all the way out here."  


  
"I wanted a change of pace."  


  
Sasuke scanned him over again, thinking.  


  
"So what do you do then? For a living."  


  
"Nothing. I'm a student." Naruto took a sip of his drink. He sort of made a face, and sasuke noted that. He didn't like beer. He was trying to impress him by ordering beer. It was probably a poor choice, picking the lightest and fanciest one there, but- it was also pretty cute that he'd thought ahead like that. Sasuke looked down at his own whiskey and made sure to keep a straight face as he sipped it. No opportunity for Naruto to call his own bluff. Sasuke is smoother than that. Smoother than this guy. It's hard not to be a little charmed though, really. With a face like that, and eyes like those, and- shit. Till he opens his mouth.  


  
"So you're a- bullrider? I always thought that looked like fun."  


  
Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, it is. Fun. When it's not fucking terrifying."  


  
"What's so scary about it? It's a cow." Naruto raised both eyebrows.  


  
Sasuke tried not to look too offended. He must just not know a lot about it. He'd be nice and explain without snapping for once. Why? Because he wants some dick. Even dumb dick.  
"It's a bull. They're vicious, and they can kill you. Easily. If it was no big deal everyone would do it."  


  
"Oh my God. It can't be that bad. I bet I could do it!"  


  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sure-" Sasuke snorted and shook his head. The other boy did not like that.  


  
"What! I totally could! Fuck, I bet I could outride you!" Oh God damn it. So much for getting dick. Sasuke can't handle this arrogant little shit acting like this sport is so damn easy.  


  
"Oh yeah? You wanna fucking bet? You really think you can outride me? State champion four goddamn years in a row?"  


  
Naruto crossed his arms. "Yeah. I bet. It's. Easy."  


  
Sasuke stood up, spitting on his hand and holding it out. "Fine, shake on it. This Saturday. Register by tomorrow, city boy."  


  
Naruto didn't hesitate to spit on his hand and shake back, fixing him with a grin. This was gonna be a piece of cake. Really. 

  


They both went home alone that night.


	2. Pt 2

Days passed, and Sasuke did almost nothing but wait. He couldn't get that blonde haired prick off his mind. He wanted to see how hard he fucking failed the second he was in contact with with a bull. He wanted to see him bucked off in less than a second and watch him get dragged off by the real damn rodeo clowns. Like a fool. He thought about it almost constantly. There wasn't really a lot of things he looked forward to in life. But being proven right? Ah, fuck. His favorite.  


  
Saturday eventually rolled around, and Sasuke dressed himself to the nines. It was kind of his trademark. Sometimes people called him 'pretty boy'. He loved every second of it. He decided on mostly black- but with silver tassels and embroidery along the thick denim, not to mention his silvery eyeshadow. It was gonna catch the light just right, and he was so fucking ready.  


  
He was early for the event by about an hour, but it gave him time to check in. Get ready. Spit out his chew. He was honestly, deep down, a little terrified. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but it was there. That little pang of fear at the pit of his stomach. That knowledge- that if something goes wrong, he would die. He knew that was true for Naruto too, and he probably wasn't aware of that.  


  
That struck Sasuke into a panic in about 2 seconds flat. He made his way back to the registration and asked them if Naruto had registered yet. No, he didnt know his last name. Please just look. Yeah. Yeah. Sorry, it's an emergency- blah blah blah. Yes. He was registered. Yes, he was checked in. Around here somewhere. Sasuke started to look around, peak at each man. He saw the messy, bright blonde hair from a mile away though, and ran his ass over. He had some equipment, okay. Good- but... he was woefully underdressed. And significantly more cheerful than any of his peers.  


  
"You!! I told you I'd be here. Are you ready to lose?"  


  
Sasuke inwardly cringed, feeling his nerve to save this asshole weaken a little. He spoke anyway.  


  
"Naruto, shut up. I need to tell you something important. You have to know, part of this sport is being unafraid to fucking die. Do you understand me? If something goes wrong out there, you're dead."  


  
Naruto looked struck for just a second- before his face relaxed again, and he laughed.  


  
"So scared I'm gonna beat you that you have to threaten me??"  


  
Oh. My. God. Sasuke felt his blood boil. There must have been steam coming out of his damn ears. He gritted his teeth and balled his hand into a fist, planting it solidly against Naruto's chest with a hiss.  


  
"You arrogant asshole. Get ready you dumb fuck, go out there, make a fool out of yourself and see what happens. See if you get gored or not. Cowboy up rookie- you're riding first."  
With that- he turned around, and was gone in a flash, anger seething through every pore as he went to sit on the edge of the arena. What. A. Piece. Of. Shit. God, he really deserved what was coming to him, he really did-  


  
All thoughts kind of stopped when he watched Naruto be led out there though. Suddenly, more than anything, Sasuke felt dread. Pure dread. This wasn't gonna end well. Naruto mounted the bull, he got all tied in- he seemed to be as ready as he could be, and then a blow horn sounded and the gate was open. Everyone started cheering, Sasuke blinked, and when he looked back at the bull- Naruto was no longer on it's back. He was however, screaming bloody murder as the bull bucked his horns with as much force as it had, right into his dumb, stupid, innocent back. Shit. Shit. Shitshitshitshit-  


  
Sasuke didn't even know what he was doing, but in a flash his body lifted itself from the side of the pen and was down there next to him. Other people were there, and dealing with the bull, and everything was just- blurry. He was yelling his goddamn head off.  


  
"You fucking IDIOT. What did I fucking tell you! Look at yourself! Jesus fuck we gotta- I- someone get the fucking stretcher already!"  


  
Naruto was whimpering and shaking and whining all at once. He didnt say anything back- but he grabbed Sasuke's arm as they lifted him up, hurrying to the ambulance parked outside of the stadium. Sasuke was there, following, swearing his head off the whole time.  


  
Turns out- most of the damage was just the shock of being gored. There was some bruising but no signs of internal bleeding, and hardly any scrapes. He was sent off with bandages. He did cry like a baby the whole time though- and clutched Sasuke's hand like a lifeline. He pretended that it bothered him, but- each time Naruto squeezed he'd squeeze back. They let him out of the ambulance within 30 minutes- but. Sasuke had already missed his slot. Fuck. There was a $50 entry fee. Down the drain I guess.  


  
Naruto kinda.... looked over at him once they stood outside, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked like he was gonna say something serious- when his eyes lit up and he started to speak in that same, flirty voice from the bar. "Hey, yknow, you never told me your name... heh."  


  
Fuck. That's all he had to say??? Ugh. This guy was such a dick. He answered anyway, though.  


  
"Sasuke, you dumb piece of shit. I told you you could have gotten killed. For what? Literally less than a full second on a bull? To fail to prove a point? My longest time is 35 seconds. The length requirement of this tournament is 8. Good fucking job."  


  
"Nice to meet you, Sasuke!" Naruto just. Winked. Jesus. fucking. Christ. Sasuke saw white. He couldn't breathe. Everything Naruto did, and said- it pissed him off to no compare. Before he could even really think about what he was doing, Sasuke moved forward- pushing that asshole back against the outside wall of the stadium and kissing him as hard and rough as he could. Naruto didn't resist. In fact- he melted, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissing him back with passion. Ah, fuck. They were making out. In public. They were probably gonna end up posted on the internet somewhere for this. He found himself suddenly not caring though. Naruto's hips rocked up against his, and sasuke had to catch his moan in his throat, grinding back against him with more excitement than grace.  


  
The kiss was hot. This whole situation was- hot. Hotter than expected. Sasuke was so fucking angry, and so, so fucking horny. Jesus christ. He pulled back a little suddenly and growled in Naruto's ear.  


  
"Follow me. Right now."  


  
Sasuke didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed naruto by the belt and pulled his ass to his truck. He was gonna suck this mans goddamn dick if it killed him. Naruto really didn't seem to mind. In fact, when they got to his truck, he got in first, pulling his shirt off in the back seat. God. So, fucking, dumb. Why did that make Sasuke feel so weak in the knees. He slammed his door shut after he got in- and was over naruto in a second, unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans and underwear down, hardly taking 5 seconds. Naruto's cock sprung out- bobbing a little bit as it settled back down. He wasnt quite rock hard yet- but. Sasuke would fix that in a second.  


  
The blonde kind of squeaked.  


  
"Oh- Sasuke, jesus christ, right to the point huuU- NN-"  


  
'Sadly' he never quite finished that sentence. Sasuke was down in less than a heartbeat, wrapping his lips around Naruto's thick cock and sinking down to the base without a moments hesitation. Sasuke felt him squirm and buck under him- and his moan was louder than either of them expected. He had such a handsome dick too... thick and uncut, freckles on the tip. It was a delight to have pressing down his throat, honestly.  


  
Sasuke swallowed thickly around his member and then started to bob his head, sealing his lips tightly around him and working his tongue up and down the shaft. With each little twist or suck, Naruto seemed to unravel even more. He couldn't keep his hips still, even for a second- and the moaning could probably be heard from outside the truck. Anyone could just... peak in and see them right now. That thought alone was enough to make Sasuke's raging erection twitch. He just kept sucking, and moving, and eventually he even slid a hand down to squeeze his balls, opening his mouth wide and expectantly. Yeah, that was enough. All the sensations, and the visual of seeing sasuke so ready to take his cum?? Shit. Naruto came desperately hard, not able to keep still enough to just cum on Sasuke's tongue, rocking his hips forward into his mouth again without any warning. Sauske gagged just a little- but took it well, swallowing every last drop. That's when he sat up and started rummaging through his middle console.  


  
Ah. There it is. Lube, and, best of all, a condom. He tossed it at Naruto and purred. "I'm gonna get you hard again, and I'm gonna ride your fucking dick." The look on the other mans face was priceless. He looked like he could have cum again just from those words. Sasuke sat back to strip. He shed all of his layers one by one- and eventually, once he was nude, sat back, pouring out a healthy amount of lube, wetting his fingers and sliding one into himself with a whimper. Naruto perked right up.  


  
He could feel eyes on him as he pushed in a second finger- and then a 3rd. By the 4th he was shaking and struggling to keep himself under control. He didn't even need to worry about Naruto getting hard. He was already very much there. Sasuke wrapped a lube covered hand around his now protected cock, and got him nice and slick, positioning himself over his shaft and placing both hands on Naruto's chest. As soon as he felt hands on his hips- he sunk down, slowly taking him into his ass with a loud, shaking moan. His voice cracked just a little. Shit. They were in plain sight, really, and sasuke was on his cock, rolling his hips, riding him like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't help it. As soon as he adjusted, he was riding his ass off.  


  
Each bounce made his knees get a little weaker. Each little jolt sent nothing but pleasure up his spine. He felt so fucking good. His cock- just a little smaller than Naruto's, cut and curved just the slightest bit, slapped up against his stomach. He reached down and found himself wrapping his hand tightly around himself, pumping in time with each little bump. Things really got interesting when Naruto decided to start trusting up though. Sasuke literally screamed.  


  
"Oh jesus fuck! Naruto! Oh God, fuck me, right there-"  
He couldnt help it. The little begs, the panting, his weak trembles as Naruto's cock slammed right into his prostate. It was way, way too soon, but he was cumming. He hit his orgasm and was almost brought to tears by how harsh it was, his whole body rocking and shaking with each overwhelming wave of pleasure. His cum went across Naruto's stomach, and fuck, fuck- he shuddered when he felt the blonde heave and hit his peak under him, sweat dripping off of his nose. That was a good fucking quicky. He was so weak in the knees that pulling off was hard, and when he did, he flexed around the empty feeling. He already missed that sweet cock inside of him.  


  
"You're an idiot- but... you're not bad in bed." Naruto laughed. Reaching up and cupping sasuke's face. The gesture made his heart flutter.  


  
"This was fun and all, but how about I give you my number, and we have a normal date next?"  


  
I-  


  
Huh.  


  
Wait.  


  
This was a date???

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! It's my first fic since middleschool and I'm old as balls now. It feels good to be writing again!! I hope yall liked my dumbass narusasu concept, and if you could comment it would really mean a lot to me. (Dont feel pressured tho!)


End file.
